Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 10
START OF DISC 2 Love And Anima 'Regrouping Against All Odds' This will definitely be the only page I do because this game has way too much damn talking. Umm, when you have control, just pretty much follow the directions. Leave the room, go outside and talk with Elly (she's cute!), go back inside when summoned and talk to that Taura guy in his lab. A scene will happen, then you're thrown into a boss fight. Has the whole game been like this? Where do you get to travel on the world map like Final Fantasy? It just reads the story to you then makes you fight? I guess I do a boss thing now. 'BOSS: VENDETTA' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 12,000 ITEM: NONE So... use your best attacks in Infinity Mode. It will wear off after 3 turns. You should cast it again right away by using "Special Options" since you don't need to worry about Fuel consumption. Vendetta should die soon, and prove to not be worth the space explaining his facts. After that, more scenes and you can prepare Fei for an upcoming fight. More scenes, then a boss fight with something called the "Yggdrasil IV" and "Ft. Hurricane". 'BOSS: FT. HURRICANE' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 15,000 ITEM: BLUE STAR FAVORITE FOOD: LOBSTER BISQUE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: THIS ISN'T A BOSS LOL MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: NO STRATEGY?? So this isn't a boss. It's just appropriate to mention it as such. Look at your HP. Look at it. What do you want me to tell you? LOL. Use "Yggdrasil Cannon" under Special Options, then beat it down with your remaining Fuel. More scenes I guess. Then a character boss fight! You can change characters and save if you like. 'BOSS: SUFAL MASS' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 4,800 ITEM: PILOT SHIELD FAVORITE FOOD: POOPY FECAL DUNG MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: MORE SOYLENT GREEN REFERENCES, YAY! MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: UM... OVERUSE OF SOYLENT GREEN REFERENCES? Alrighty then. Your first instinct is probably to down the lesser beings, but ignore that response and tackle the giant. He'll absorb the lessers as you go. They might drop GOLD NUGGET's. Anyway, don't use your best Deathblows, as they're probably elemental, and elemental attacks heal the Mass! Use the Deathblow instead. Heal when needed, by anyone who can heal. When the Mass is dead, deal with the remaining Sufals however you like, elements be damned. More scenes. Then we finally get a dungeon! I knew this game couldn't all be in book form! Pick your characters (not their noses...) and lets go! 'A Dungeon We Didn't Ask For We don't really know how we got here, do we? With that fact aside, we now have a dungeon to traverse which we didn't know was coming. If you're not in your Gears, use the secret combination to enter them! Go NE and talk to the gyrating robot. Look at Gear options first, as you will want to get the newest upgrades before you run out of cash. Go for broke, just upgrade your Gears and get character equipment you're lacking. I had over 200,000 G and I spent it all. Didn't get all the upgrades I wanted. Just fair warning for you, as you spend your money now. Use the "save point" nearby when you've completed your purchases. E behind the wall by the gyrating robot is a chest with an ETHER GUARD, and in the N area of the room after a long path you should exit your Gears and go E around the area to open the chest with a ZETASOL DX and keep going around to open a chest with a KING'S HELM. Equip it! There is a human-sized door on the S side of the round structure. Enter it... human-sized. Go N until the junction and go W at the junction. Open the chest for a GOLD BULLION. Go E past the junction and follow N until you can go W. Go W and through the door. Go N through the next door. Open the chest for another WIZARDRYRING. Jump up on the computer in the NW corner to inspect the sparking fuse box. Turns out a fuse-like device has blown. Apparently. Go back out the way you came, to the last junction. Go N this time, and through the door. The S box has a FUSE on it, so grab it and leave. Go back to the sparking box with the apparent missing fuse. Plug this in and hope for the best. Use the recently illuminated computer nearby to open some door locks. The best! Sweet! Go N through the door now. Follow the path and keep going W through the junction. Open the chest for a SURVIVALTENT, then go back and go SW at the junction. At the end of the hall, past the E branchoff, go in the W room and open the chest for a ZETASOL DX. See the 4 upright terminals nearby? In the NW? Along the wall? Each of them, when investigated enough, will hint at a number you'll need to input in the NE console. To input the code, start up the NE console. The code, if you couldn't figure it out, is 0320. After turning on the main system, use the W console to release some more locks! That's always good! Go back to the hallway, go N for a second, then go E through the newly unlocked door. To the E down here is a "save point". Go N through the door and check the left, right, and center consoles. The center one is the only one you need, but the others will inform you on another password coming up. Go back out and in the center, use the elevator to go down... Mmmmm, yeeeeahhhh... I'll make this easy for you. There are 4 computers here, one in each main direction. Go W. Input #2 at the computer. Go N. Input #5 at the computer. Go E. Input #8 at the computer. Go S. Input #4 at the computer. Go W. Use the computer BY the computer you first entered a number into. Select "Release Lock" and you can now use the central elevator to go further down. You may go up first to save though, if you want to be cautious. Go down again though, when you're prepared to fight. Go straight E at the bottom to find your destiny. Use the console to access your destiny. 'BOSS: THE ELEMENTS' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP (SERAPHITA): 2,000 (WEAK TO WATER) HP (KELVENA): 2,500 (WEAK TO FIRE) HP (TOLONE): 2,000 (WEAK TO EARTH) HP (DOMINIA): 4,000 (WEAK TO WIND) ITEM (SERAPHITA): ETHER DRIVE ITEM (KELVINA): ETHDEF DRIVE ITEM (TOLONE): VIT DRIVE ITEM (DOMINIA): STR DRIVE FAVORITE FOOD: WE'RE COOL ON THIS ONE, IT'S 4 PEOPLE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: 4 GIRLS PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: DID YOU JUST MASTURBATE TO THE KELVINA BATTLE MODEL??!! The pink-haired one dies here. That's what BlackAlbedo would have said. She's the most annoying, so she dies first. Please observe the weaknesses above and use the appropriate Deathblows to harm her (Secret info: ). When she's out, use the secret combo on Kelvina (the hotty in the back of the group). Take out Tolone, the green and yellow individual, by spamming the combo. For the remaining leader, punish her with a few Deathblows. Even if someone dies, you can revive them and easily win. I don't play this game, but it was easy to see how to finish this fight successfully. So... Get to it. You're not done yet, BASTARD!! 'BOSS: G ELEMENTS' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 45,000 ITEM: KISHIN SWORD FAVORITE FOOD: HOW DID BLACKALBEDO KEEP DOING THIS?? MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: FINAL ULTIMATE GEAR SHOWWWWWDOWWWWWN!!! ''' '''MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: LONG DRAWN OUT FIGHT Well, Elly won't be much damned help at all if she has an elemental rod equipped. Almost any element at any time will mess this fight up, so tell Elly to go make some beverages if she is indeed ill equipped. Fei can use SYSTEM ID in Special Options right off the bat, accompanied with his attack. SYSTEM ID will likely be your best ally this fight. Otherwise, use level 1 Deathblows (not with Elly). Restore your frame HP as needed, if you can. The balance in this fight is critical. You can spend Fuel like crazy, just stick to SYSTEM ID and keep Elly out of the fight if you know what's good for you. It's a long battle, but you can win if you keep at it. KISHIN SWORD gets way annoying toward the end, but if you keep at it like I told you, you can win. The end. When you have control again (finally), use the "save point". 'The Cave Dungeon' This direct storytelling really takes away from the game experience. Anyway, when you have who you want and have adequately prepared them, go down into the lower area and open the chests to get an AQUASOL DX and an ETHER GUARD. Jump up the W "stairs" back to the "save point", then push the N rock by the plates out of the way. You'll need to exit your Gears to get through the hole behind the rock. In the hole behind the rock you'll see some pillars and walls with writing on them. Inspect all three pillars, read the walls, then look on the W side of the room for a dark streak going down the wall. It's pretty important that you do this first, as it is rumored that this part of the game doesn't work so well if you don't. As in, somebody at Squaresoft forgot to check the math and now shit don't work all right. Once a rock falls from inspecting the dark streak (you probably have to check all of the messages to see this happen), then inspect the N side of the W pillar. Another rock should drop. Use this rock (push it toward the center pillar) to jump on top of the center pillar. Jump up again once on top of that pillar to make the third rock drop. Push all 3 rocks into the holes, then a bridge should form in the last room. Cross it. Big boy jumps now. Go through the door on the other side. You'll notice lots of water in this room. Is this where all of those idiotic frogs have been coming from? Get out of your Gears by the narrow path along the S wall to proceed. Go through the door at the end of the path. Ahead in this room, open the chest for a SURVIVALTENT, then open the door at the E end. BEFORE you move at all in this room, beware, there are trap doors in front of and behind the treasure chests. Should you fall, go W on the path to return to the room with the SURVIVALTENT, and try to get the treasures again. The treasures are a ROSE TABARD and an AQUASOL DX. We actually need to fall in the E most pit to proceed btw. The clue is on the back wall of this room, but you need to fall in that E most pit and keep running E to find a secret passage. You're totally an archaeologist now. Jog on. Read, FAST! Don't move when the spikes start descending, just play it cool for the ladies, then when you can, jump E onto the spiked ring, wait for it to ascend, then go E through the door. This is that mini-game puzzle from Xenosaga where you have to make the water level reach the exact middle. Might have been different in 'Saga, but it's the same idea. There are 2 stone tablets on either side of the pool of water. The N one is 3 and the S one is 7. You'll understand in a second. You have to press the number you want to adjust by, then the two tiles in the center will raise or lower the water by that much. The S tile lowers, and the N tile raises. The level starts at 10, and you can reset it by leaving and re-entering the room, or just filling it up all the way again. Starting at 10, the quickest way to do this I think is: - Lower by 7 - Raise by 3 - Raise by 3 - Lower by 7 - Raise by 3 If you did it right, you'll know. Go down the pit and through the door. Go ahead to the end of the path and open the chest with the BEASTLY ROBE (I think only that Rico fellow can equip this), then push the boulder out of the way that you just passed. Go W on the path back to where we came from. All the way back to the last room we had our Gears in that used to be filled with water. Get back in your Gears and open the chests at the bottom of the ex-lake for a KING'S HELM and an ETHERDOUBLER. Very good news for people who didn't invest in one way back in Nisan! That's Elly equipment right there. Speaking of Elly equipment, take off (ooh!) anything you don't want her to take to her grave. Oh, her metaphorical grave (ironic, given the Section Briefing... my bad). She'll be exiting the stage for the rest of the game (yes, the entire game, I'm afraid), so off with the rare stuff, you know. I wouldn't use her in the upcoming fight though, if you want to keep your good Ether equipment. You can still equip it on other characters if you plan on using their special abilities. You'll NEED a lot of firepower to kill the boss fast if you want a rare item that improves the chance of ...more rare items dropping. Getting this item is critical to making money later on when it'll be REALLY important. Also equip anti-gel armor (silver and gold stuff in your equipment list) on your Gears if you can spare it. Save when you're prepared, then go up the NE path, exit your Gears at the end, and enter the small door. You know the way from here. 'BOSS: HAMMER' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 48,000 ITEM: TRADER CARD IF YOU WIN CORRECTLY FAVORITE FOOD: PELLETS MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: FIGHTING HAMMER?!! MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: THIS RAT KILLED ELLY'S MOM, NEVER FORGET Use everyone's Boosters right off the bat. Whoop on him with all you've got (except SYSTEM ID, save that for later). Aerods, Deathblows, any other Special moves you brought in that deal good damage. Hammer will eventually start self-destructing, after he passes a certain amount of HP remaining. At this point you will start getting messages. Use SYSTEM ID at this point and give it your all. Should your firepower be adequate, you shall simply see Hammer electrify and shut down. If not, I dunno, but I imagine there's a boom. You get the TRADER CARD IF you won the fight correctly. As I stated, it will make rare items drop in more abundance. Either way, you win. After all of the lengthy dialogue, use the "save point" on the Yggdrasil so you don't have to watch all of that stuff again. It's good and all, just takes a long time, can't be skipped, and you really only need to see it once. Elly is hiding downstairs in the SW room. This will lead to more dialogue, some consensual sex, a lecture about prayer and God, and then a setup for a boss fight, all in that order. When you get to party setup options, you'll definitely want to poke around a bit. You'll be gearing up for the boss after this one, which occurs without intermission. You want to stack Fei with the TRADER CARD and as much speed as you can find. If you run out of Agility equipment, try Evasion equipment. Bring Bart and Billy along as your partners. Whatever you do, don't bring Citan, just trust me on this one. Equip them each with EHTERDOUBLER's and pump their Ether stat up as much as possible. If you run out of Ether equipment, try Ether Def equipment. They will need strong Ether offense though. As for their Gears, put 3 '''MAGNETIC COAT's on Weltall if you can, or pump his Response stat up as much as you can. Put the '''POWER MAGIC(s) on Renmazuo as many as you can, or boost its EthAmp as much as possible. Without POWER MAGIC(s) the only option is pretty much E CIRCUIT'''s. Also make sure both Andvari and Renmazuo get at least 1 '''MAGNETIC COAT. This particular setup is only important if you want to retain your honor in a battle you're supposed to lose. For successfully retaining your honor, you will be rewarded with a kick-ass coat for characters. This next boss is a gimmick of sorts. Yeah, I KNOW his name is "Deus", but this isn't that crazy of a fight. 'BOSS: DEUS' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 40,000 ITEM: NONE FAVORITE FOOD: RAW EVIL MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: FINALLY BROUGHT BACK THE ELDRIDGE!!! MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: HALF-HP SCARE TACTICS This "mass", believe it or not, is something you should remember. It will have its revenge much later on, yet really, not THAT much later in the grand scheme. Oh, I'm not supposed to know that. Sorry. I um, read some of BlackAlbedo's notes because I missed him a lot. Yeah, a WHOLE lot. This battle is really easy if you follow directions well. It's a bit more difficult if you're setup to take the next boss down like I instructed, but you can manage. So you'll want to just sit back and let "God" do his thing. Charge up! Yes, I know, he's taking away MAD HP from everyone. (@ 3:09) So whats? You wants a be ables to lose HPs awards??! You suck, and I'm punishing you. Nah, just a bit of B.A. humor for you there. Wait for him to do this for 3 turns. Count them. 3. It's important that you DO NOT ATTACK, as he will restore 16,000 HP if you do, thus instantly giving you a disadvantage. The damage displayed is only what he's doing to himself. At 3 turns, he does 5,000 damage to himself, leaving 5,000 to go, obviously. Between 2 and 3, use SYSTEM ID, then rock it with a hard attack to finish it off. Nobody should attack this fight except the one person who intends to finish the fight in one shot. He will get a final shot, often dealing piddly damage, and you will all be restored before the next fight. Well, that's how you kill a "God". Take it from Xenogears, folks. Oh, and it's not over yeeeeeeet... 'BOSS: ALPHA WELTALL' DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 100,000 ITEM: SLAYER ROBE FAVORITE FOOD: BETA WELTALLS MOST MEMORABLE MOMENT: ARE THE WINGS ONLY AESTHETIC? TELL ME THEY ARE MOST NOTORIOUS MOMENT: HARDEST BOSS IN THE GAME RIGHT HERE DUDE This is the boss you wanted the TRADER CARD equipped for. You still have a small chance of getting the item though without it. But you're an idiot if you try without the TRADER CARD. Because you HAVE to win for any chance at the SLAYER ROBE. And winning is very, very hard. It involves luck. I'm not gonna lie. Oh dear God, where's Erde Kaiser when we need him??!! You're relying on Alpha to not kill someone. If one Gear is defeated, they all are. For the most part. If you're over halfway through the fight, for God's sake, don't reset. You might just make it. But this fight will test your patience. As for strategy, did you equip like I instructed? If that setup doesn't help you at all, try adding Frame HP restoring options. Strong ones this time. Running out of Fuel should be a minor concern, though you very likely could actually run out. Don't get me wrong, running out of Fuel in this fight is a very bad thing, but you won't know you've given it your all until you are completely out of Fuel, so burn it. Activate Boosters on everyone right away. Use your most powerful attacker to attack every turn (for me it was Billy, using Jessie Cannon, doing roughly 5,000 damage each use). Fei will use SYSTEM ID every time it wears off, and Bart should spam WILD SMILE, to keep you all safe from Alpha's physical beat-downs (generally). A good fight is one that you're gradually losing HP in, not instantly lol. You will very likely try this fight over and over and over again, but at least the first boss before this one is easy. And you ultimately DON'T have to win. You just miss out on a kick-ass piece of equipment. Oh, also, if Billy runs out of fuel, just disengage Booster and use him however you can. After about 3 'WILD SMILE's, use Bart's Special Option to deal out damage as well. Good luck!!! I know this page feels like bullshit. But it's not. This page is not bullshit. You've just been reading too much Xenogears. Why don't you stay tuned. Relax. Have a drink, for our good friend and leader, BlackAlbedo. He was most certainly noble in his attempts to humor us. Though he is now dead, his PS2 is still up for auction at the time of this posting, so please, bid. He would have wanted it this way. I truly hope that his walkthrough, his final work, has not died with him. From what I understand, the strange storytelling will be over soon. Unfortunately, as I mentioned, I am much more interested in games based off of movies and comic books. I will not walk with you on the road to come. Please, take care, and I say this in the name of BlackAlbedo, amen. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough